wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Perdition
Cody, cape name Perdition, is a parahuman formerly affiliated with the Travelers and the Yangban. Personality Cody is prideful and short-tempered and cannot stand being defeated or isolated, even in situations not typically considered competitive; Krouse describes him as a "Type A personality"Migration 17.1 and a "coward at heart".Cody being dead was never explicitly stated. It was heavily implied, on the other hand, that Accord had sent him away to the Yangban, in Accord’s chapter. (killing is messy, fitting good customers into the Yangban is orderly and good business). Cody recieved a great deal of training with the Yangban. He’s fitter, his reaction times are better, and that’s without the additional powers, the enhanced strength and agility, the reaction times and enhanced speed. Even at a fraction of what he’s got, it’s a significant upgrade. His power is one that doesn’t suffer as much for being reduced in effect, because (as 32 says) – every power gets reduced in different ways, and his power wasn’t reduced substantially in terms of the time window. As far as the other powers, it’s not 1/40th. Even if you assumed an even divide among the surviving members, he’s granting himself the power boost. This was planned from some time ago. I knew that Cody was the most affected by the Simurgh (after Noelle), as, like Noelle, he was already unstable/in an emotional state before the whole business started out. I knew he was in the Yangban, and that this would be his moment to act. As for what his action was, that was what was decided late, on little sleep. - Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 23 Appearance He was physically bigger than Trickster.Migration 17.5 Unlike the other Travelers, he never received the high-quality red and black costumes that Accord made for them. Abilities and Powers Cody can cause himself or any person or object he sees to be reverted to their state and location as of a few seconds earlier.Migration 17.7 Any object so transferred, including himself, do not retain a memory of the event. His time with the Yangban increased his fitness and reflexes, as well as an extremely rudimentary understanding of Chinese, but not much more than he'd had to start with.Interlude 23 History Background Cody was a member of a professional-level video game team on Earth Aleph consisting of himself, Noelle, Marissa Newland, Francis Krouse, and Luke. When the Simurgh attacked Madison, Wisconsin, on Earth Bet, she teleported several buildings from Earth Aleph to Earth Bet, including the one Cody and his friends were in. After Krouse found a suitcase full of Cauldron vials, Cody drank the one containing the Vestige formula and gained his powers. Story Start Cody was a member of the Travelers for some time until they moved to Boston on Earth Bet. Due to his problems with Krouse being the leader of the group, he touched Noelle three times, releasing three clones of himself. She became infuriated and broke his arm and his leg, while the other Travelers subdued the clones. After this happened, Accord sought out the real cause of tension within the Travelers, found Cody, and sold him to the Yangban, where he was trained intensively and forced to conform. During his time with the Yangban, he bonded with Thirty-Two over their mutual foreignness, but the group segregated them. Post-Echidna During the New Delhi attack, he rebelled against the Yangban, killing Accord and wounding Chevalier and Tattletale. Trivia *The Vestige formula has been theorised to be the same cauldron vial as Epoch and Gray Boy. *After Noelle he was the most effected by the Simurgh. Site Navitation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Travelers Category:Yangban Category:Vial Cape Category:Point of View Character Category:Shaker Category:Worm Characters